Babatunde
Babatunde was a liberated slave who was under the employ of Eleanor Guthrie, acting as her bodyguard. Biography Season One Babatunde is held prisoner of the hold of the Andromache, ''shackled near Eme and Mr. Scott. After the first stage of the battle with the ''Walrus, ''Captain Dyfed Bryson leads his twenty remaining men to a reinforced bunker belowdecks. Babatunde passes a piece of cloth to Eme, asking her to ask Scott to stick it out of a hole in the cabin, hoping to get the attention of the pirates. She attempts to give it to Scott, saying that Babatunde wants him to put it in the hole above his head. He believes that if they help the pirates, they will bring the slaves back to their home, Nassau. Scott refuses, prompting Babatunde to respond in his native language. Eme begins to translate but Scott interrupts her and says he understands Babatunde. Scott tells Eme Babatunde said that in Nassau, slaves can be free, get jobs and earn a wage. Scott says that Babatunde and others who are strong like him may be able to, but the rest of them are cargo, in Nassau and everywhere else. Eme and Scott argue, and Scott insists that the pirates cannot be allowed to return to Nassau with Bryson's cannons, as they are very dangerous to someone he loves- Eleanor Guthrie. Eme argues that Scott will never see this person again, and he should not decide for all of them. Joshua and Flint notice the piece of cloth coming from the hold. Flint and Gates look over the ship's manifest and notices that of the slaves in the hold, nine are priced at over 100 pounds, that's nine strong men who are very likely willing to help the pirates. The pirates drop a tool to break the chains down to the hold. Eme picks it up but the sound of her chains alert Bryson's crew. A man goes to investigate and Scot blames Eme. As the sailor prepares to punish her, Scott leaps on to his back and strangles him with his chains. Scott ushers the slaves over and breaks their chains Meanwhile, the pirates begin stomping and hacking at the deck with axes in rhythm to mask the sound of the breaking chains. Bryson is mystified, but soon realizes that he hears clanking coming from the hold. He orders his quartermaster Hayes to secure the hold with two men, but as soon as they enter, the slaves attack them. Led by Babatunde, the slaves engage Bryson's crew and Scott opens the door, allowing the pirate vanguard, led by Joshua and Joji, to pour into the hold. The pirates take the slaves back to Nassau, where they are freeed and find various jobs on the island. Season Two Eme recruits Babatunde to be Eleanor's new bodyguard after O'Malley is killed by Ned Low. Eleanor asks him if he undestands what the job entails and what happened to the last man to hold that job and he replies yes. Eleanor asks him what happened and he replies in his mative language. Eme translates that he said that the captain put a sword in O'Malley's mouth. Eleanor tells him that that captain is still a threat to her, and asks if he isn't worried about stepping into the situation. He tells her he isn't worried. Eme vouches for him, saying that she knew his sister before they were put on the ship. She tells Eleanor that she was ordered to find someone she would trust with her life, and Babatunde is that person. When Eleanor meets with Mr. Scott secretly at night about Flint and Benjamin Hornigold planning to oust Vane from the fort, Babatunde accompanies her and guards her while she talks with Scott. They then hear a scream, Eleanor rushes to the scene and Babatunde follows close behind. They find Ned Low's head on a wooden post, beneath which is tacked a note that reads "I angered Charles Vane." Eleanor travels to the Spanish Man O' War accompanied by Babatunde via longboat to try and convince Flint not to attack the fort. They enter the great cabin and Eleanor gives Flint Vane's reply to his ultimatum. Flint orders everyone out of the room, and Babatunde complies along with Benjamin Hornigold, John Silver and Dufresne. Babatunde accompanies Eleanor while she speaks with Frasier and captains Naft and Lawrence. While they walk through town, she tells Frasier that they are not supporting Vane's position in the fort against Flint, but merely relaying it. He guards Eleanor when she finds her father dead in the fort and at the subsequent funeral. Babatunde accompanies her and stands watch outside while Eleanor meets with Underhill. He was killed by men under the command of Benjamin Hornigold when they came to kidnap Eleanor. Quotes By Babatunde ''"The captain put a sword through his mouth." ''- ''Babatunde to Eleanor in XI. Trivia *Patrick Lavisa is credited as Alpha Slave for his appearance in VI. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilian Category:Male Characters Category:Africans Category:Slave Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killed by Benjamin Hornigold